


Balneum

by absurdthirst



Category: Prospect (2018)
Genre: F/M, Hand Jobs, Injury, Medical Procedures, Nudity, Oral Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27373081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absurdthirst/pseuds/absurdthirst
Summary: The reader makes good on a promise she made Ezra as she was trying to save his life.
Relationships: Ezra (Prospect 2018)/Reader, Ezra (Prospect 2018)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	1. Balneum

“I need you to stay awake! Don’t drift away on me now.” You groan as most of his weight shifts onto you as you feel him getting weaker.

“Told you ….. leave me.” A short pained cough followed his comment.

The fact that this man only said four words was even more alarming than the labored breathing coming from beneath his helmet.

Almost in. Kevva, he was more sturdy than he looked, even without the weight of his right arm. Or maybe it was more difficult to get him into the ship because the right arm of his suit now hung empty and useless at his side.

While you weren’t the adolescent girl that Ezra had first mistaken you for, you were struggling to push the older prospector up the ladder to breach the interior of the ship so you could get off this Maker forsaken moon.

You hadn’t even wanted to be here. Argued with Damon about even launching the pod down to the toxic surface of the moon. In the end, your partner had overridden your concerns and now you were racing to get back to the freighter before it left you stranded permanently on this hellish rock.

“ _Fuck_.” You were beneath him, lowering your shoulder to try and force him up into the hatch. The design was not made for a man weakened by a stab wound to his stomach or missing a limb that was just there less than two days prior.

The Green was everything you hated. And just like you had thought, it was a horrible idea to be there. You had been refilling the water packs when Damon had been approached by Ezra and his partner. Fringly prospectors and harvesters were seldom friendly. It was a cut throat business.

You didn’t blame Ezra for what happened. In the end, when they had the opportunity to either form a true partnership or to escape from the two, Damon had let greed override common sense. You and Ezra had watched as the great brooding hulk that you later learned was referred to as ‘Number Two’ and Damon had exchanged bolts from the rail gun and hand held thrower, killing both of your counterparts.

You had fled, run back to the pod and prayed that you could get it fixed and reconnect with the freighter. Except, Damon had neglected to tell you that he had traded the last gel pack for another fix. You were trapped.

When Ezra had shown up, entering the pod, you had shot him. A reaction that you know felt tremendously guilty for. He had proven himself to be trustworthy. Even when tempted to sell you to the Saters.

“Kevva!” You groan as you brace your feet on the rungs of the ladder. “I’m not leaving you to rot on this moon, so _move_ your fat ass!”

A small huff comes over the radio that allows you to talk freely. “Assure you….that portion of my anatomy has _never_ been accused of portliness.”

But your words seemed to have given him a second wind. His remaining arm strained and you heard his grunt of effort as he hauled himself up the last new feet into the interior of the ship.

Precious minutes getting him out of his suit and strapped in seemed to weigh heavily on him. His eyes were struggling to stay open and you were terrified that if he closed them, they would never open again.

“Come on Ezra, you need to stay with me.” You started the preflight list and strapped yourself in before reaching over to rest your hand on his chest.

“M’here little bird.” His slurred words made you curse under your breath. There was possible internal bleeding from where that bitch had run him through with a bayonet.

“Keep talking to me.” You demanded. The control panel lit up and you sighed in relief. “What’s something you want to do when you get back to civilization?”

He grunted and you look over, watching as he winces in pain. His sweaty face seems paler than it was just moments ago.

“ _A bath_!” You cried, causing his head to roll towards you lazily as an eye peeked open. “I want a bath.”

His mouth opened and his brow furrowed for a moment as if he was thinking about what you had said. “Get-getting clean is g-good.”

As you throw the switch to lift off, you shake your head. “Not a sonic shower. A real bath. Soaking in hot, perfumed water.”

Ezra hums as his eyes close again. You reach over and slap a hand down on his thigh. “Doesn’t that sound good?” You ask desperately.

Your eyes were on the instruments and when he doesn’t answer you look over to find his head rolled down and his chin resting on his chest.

“ _Ezra_!” Your hand smacks hard against his cheek. Almost crying in relief when his hand shoots up to push yours away from his face.

“Huh?”

His eyes open and he gives you a tired smile. “Baths. Yes….” he trails off before shaking his head and his eyes try to focus on you. “Been a long time since… _Like_ that.”

“We’ll have one when we reach the Pug.” You promise, grasping at the idea of him making it back.

The ship shook and the sound of breaking atmosphere took over the cabin, but at least those warm brown eyes that you once were scared of were focused on you. Heavy lidded and so weary, but still had a spark of life in them.

********

He looked good. You entered the med bay to find him awake. Two weeks he had been under heavy sedation. The doctors decided it was best when he had come to and tried to fight them after you had managed to recouple with the freighter.

The entire trip back to the Pug you had sat by his bedside, watching the monitors and the machines do their work.

Ezra had apparently been down in the Green for some time. His lung had been riddled with toxins. The tubes they had run into his body started filtering a highly concentrated oxygen into them to clean out the residue.

His arm had been treated as well. They had ended up having to amputate more, infection had set in, but they caught it in time. The sutures over the graphed wound much better than your own field surgery. A nice silicon sleeve covered it as the gel inside sped up the healing process. By the time you docked, he would be free to be released.

Surprise etched his face as you walked over to his bed. The tubes had been replaced with a mask, and he was sitting up.

“Look at you.” You didn’t hesitate to reach up and brush the untamed hair off of his forehead. He flinched, his eyes curious as he watched you warily.

_Right_. He didn’t remember. He had been sleeping for the two weeks you had sat by his bedside and worried. Replaying every moment of your time together, fighting for survival and slowly falling for the older prospector.

His lone hand reached up and pulled down the mask, his normally rich and unique baritone raspy after going so long without talking. “Little bird, I must say that I am _confounded_ to see you at my rehabilitation.” He said.

You sat in the same sterile, uncomfortable chair that you had inhabited for sixteen cycles. Leaning forward you placed your elbows on your knees and looked at him.

He looked so much better. Still a little pale, you figured that was more to do with being sedated for two weeks than anything. They had pumped him full of plasma and blood. The internal bleeding had been more severe than you had even expected. If it had taken you a few minutes longer to get him help…..

You shook off the thought and scoffed at him. “Like I have nothing better to do. Besides, I had to come collect you.”

Confusion made his eyes crinkle. The silvery scar under his left eye wrinkled. “I must confess that I am caught unawares. Apologies, from what I can gather we are soon to be docking at the Pug.”

You nod, shifting forward to sit on the edge of the seat. “Ezra-”

“I’ll need to scan the boards, see what’s available.” He muttered, looking up at the ceiling as he talked. “There is the very palpable matter of my gear. I am _loath_ to learn what the misplacement of everything will set me back. Then there is the sizeable bill I’m certain has been tallied during my infirmity-”

“Ezra!” You broke in, reaching for him again. “Don’t _worry_ about that.”

His rusty laugh was humorless. “My dear birdie, as charismatic as you seem to find my esteemed company, I cannot claim to be a man of means.”

“ _But you are_.”

He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as his eyes flew to you and he gaped.

Taking a deep breath you explain. “The mercs….they had apparently _relieved_ other’s of their aurelac while waiting for us. It was on the ship.”

His eyes widened at the implication. You were certain that after you had harvested the Queen’s Lair, they would have killed you. They never had any plans to let you leave the dig site.

You had gone back to the pod when Ezra had been whisked away, the doctors barring you from the room while they worked on him. You had wanted to see what, if anything could be found to be sold or traded when you got to the Pug. Most of your gear had been abandoned and after the dust settled, you were more concerned about getting him off that moon than searching the dark for packs.

It had a lifted panel that alerted you to the treasure trove. The entire storage of the “rock jumper” had been filled with carefully packed cases of aurelac. The sheer number of credits you received when you had brought the cases to the processing centre had made you choke. It was more money than you could possibly ever spend, and half of that was Ezra’s.

“The medical bills have been paid.” You said, watching him closely as he processed the information. “And there is more than enough that you never have to worry again.”

He didn’t have the greedy expression that you had seen on so many faces. Instead he seemed…lost.

“You have my most sincere gratitude.” Ezra said, his eyes shuttered and his voice flat.

Shaking your head, you see that he’s mistaken. “It’s not charity, half of that money is yours.”

“But I-”

“I _never_ would have survived, Ezra.” You whisper. “I know I wouldn’t have. Especially going to the mercs by myself. The Saters could have overpowered me, or someone else. It’s not charity, it’s your fair share of the spoils of our adventure.”

He looked stunned. His eyes racing back and forth between your own orbs as he absorbed the information. He looked down at the empty space where his arm used to be. He frowned, reaching over to feel.

“The infection was bad.” You say sadly. “They had to remove more to keep it from spreading.”

He huffs and you can see he isn’t happy with that announcement. But you ignore that and keep talking to him about the things that he had missed while he was healing.

********

“ _Where are we going_?” The petulant tone to Ezra’s voice made you smile. He had used the exact same one when you had refused to give him your name. Reminding you of a little kid pouting because he’s not getting his way.

“You should remember.” You say, tugging on his hand as you walk down the large and grandiose terminals of the Pug.

It was what would have been called a space station a long time ago. Built on a grander scale to house millions of people. Almost like a way station for travelers, and home to the permanent residents that enjoyed seeing new faces come and go.

There it was. You had gotten directions from the man that had set up the temporary lodging for you and Ezra. His crankiness having just been released from confinement and you had taken it upon yourself to make sure he had a place to stay.

He stopped short when he saw the sign hanging over the doorway. “A bath?” He whispered. “I had thought it a rumination that had been conjured due to the discomfort of my wounds.”

“Only you would call almost _dying_ ‘discomfort’.” You scoff as you walk to the door and they glide open silently.

It was luxurious. The hazy warmth of the waters filled the waiting area, and you gazed interestedly at the assortments of salts and additives that were on display that you could add to the baths.

“How may I help you?” The cheerful looking woman approached you with a holopad. Her keen eyes raking over both of you. While the two of you were clean due to the sonic showers you had taken, you knew you looked woefully out of place.

You smiled as Ezra gazed around nervously. “We want a bath, two hours.” You stated calmly.

“ _Birdie_ …” You looked back at Ezra to find him gesturing haplessly around.

“Private bath of course.” You corrected, turning back to her. “Big enough for two comfortably.”

You heard him suck in a surprised gasp, but ignored it. Letting the attendant lead you to the large private room where the largest tub you had ever seen sat in the middle of the room. Not that you had seen many.

It was gorgeous. White and gleaming under the low lights, the calming music drifting from hidden speakers. Soft towels and robes were already laid out and there were benches that lined the wall if you wished to get out and just sit. You planned to spend every second you could in that water.

The water was started, the controls built into the side would keep the water at whatever temperature you wanted for the entire time. No sitting in tepid water. Choosing the salts and scents, you added them and watched the steam rise up, the pleasing aroma filling the air.

“Y/N, I-” Ezra broke off abruptly as he looked around the room. He shifted his weight between his legs as he looked everywhere but at you.

You saw the way that he grasped his amputated limb. Knew that even if you had performed the original field surgery that ultimately saved his life, he was still unsure of exposing himself. Even more so since the two of you had not really talked about what you wanted. You knew exactly what you wanted, but were less sure about his feelings towards your plan.

You used the fact that he wasn’t looking at you to disrobe, letting the threadbare clothes fall haphazardly to the floor before stepping closer to him.

“I promised you a bath, Ezra.” You assured, reaching for the hem of his shirt. “When we made it back to the Pug, I promised that we would have this if you stayed with me.”

Finally those coffee colored eyes found yours, widening as they swept up and down your body. He breathed out heavily, nostrils flaring as he realized that this was his reality and not some dream.

You were careful, oh so careful as you undressed him. Watching him lower his head so you could slip his shift over it. Moving gently as your palms ran down the length of his stomach to tug on the buttons of his pants. The nurse had helped him get dressed, but it was thrilling to be the one to help him now.

“ _Little Bird_.” He breathed, watching as you lowered down to your knees. Sliding down the material. He leaned forward, his hand on your shoulder as he shifted his weight, letting you pull them off, one leg at a time.

“Just a bath.” You looked up at him. “It can be just that, or _whatever_ you want it to be.”

You click your tongue and reach for his underwear. “We _deserve_ this.”

When he stood as bare as you were, you led him to the water. Ignoring his muttered curses as he gripped the lip of the tub tightly to prevent himself from slipping. His balance was still a bit skewered after losing his dominant hand. You waited until he was settled and gathered the perfumed soaps and rags, setting them on a table set at one edge for convenience and stepped into the tub behind him.

He didn’t resist when you reached for his shoulder and pulled him back against you. Your breasts pressed against his back as he leaned into your body. Your legs framed his hips and slowly your arms threaded around his back to cross over this stomach.

Leaning back with a sigh, Ezra laid his head against your shoulder. The blonde tuft of his Mallen streak nuzzled against your cheek. Hot water surrounded the two of you, easing tense muscles and giving you a feeling of peace you had not experienced for stands.

“As much I would _love_ to presume to be worthy of such an offer as you so shrewdly overturned sans words, I am not.” Ezra muttered, his eyes closed.

Your lips curve at his words. So many of them used to simply state he doesn’t believe he deserves this, or maybe you. Perhaps both.

“Does it help to know that I want nothing more?” You responded.

He didn’t answer, just hummed as he laid in your arms. The hot water was steaming up the room and creating a safe little cocoon from reality. Nothing mattered but the here and now for the moment.

Your hands were gently roaming over his skin, tracing the odd scar that marred his flesh. Letting your fingers learn the contours of his body. His own hand was wrapped around your leg, his thumb rubbing small circles over your knee.

Reaching for the soap and a soft cloth, you reluctantly let go of Ezra and lather up the fabric. It’s interesting, running the cloth along the hills and valleys of his tanned skin. Watching as the suds streak across his broad shoulder and up the length of his neck. He tilts his head back, allowing you more access as he releases a little breathless sound. His grip tightening around your knee momentarily.

“Are you okay?” You asked, concerned.

“Marvelous, my little bird.” He crooned.

You felt him relax, his body not as stiff. Heavier against you as he tugged your left knee from its resting spot next to his hip and laid it across his thighs. Something thick and turgid pushed against your calf and you smiled, knowing exactly why he had made that little noise. Your touch was affecting him just as much as it was you.   
  


You say nothing, just continuing to swipe at his skin, thoroughly washing every inch of him you could reach from your laid back position. You were here for at least two hours. And if you needed more, you could afford it. It was all about enjoying the moment for the time being. Hopefully there would be more baths with Ezra in your future.


	2. Solatium

The water was still hot, not unpleasantly so, but soothing as you finished washing wherever you could reach on your companion’s body. You still hadn’t touched the one area that you yearned to, the thick shaft that jutted up, just below the perfumed surface of the water.

Ezra’s eyes were closed as he lay back against your shoulder. The worry lines had vanished, his brow smooth as relaxed under your touch. The pads of your fingers tracing the odd scar that had been imprinted on his body by skirmishes past.

You were on fire. The water doing nothing to assuage the inferno raging inside your body. The water felt tepid in comparison. Touching him had made you tingle and throb. To burn for him in a way that you had not felt in such a long time. You wanted to give him as much pleasure as you could.

Your palm slid down the slippery expanse of his stomach, over the soft swell of his belly and down to where the tip of his cock reached his belly button. His breath caught as your finger tips grazes him.

“Little bird.” He warned, his tone breathless. Feeling him tense, you turned your head to press a kiss at the base of his jaw, just below his ear.

“Ezra, let me.” You want this, you want it so badly that you are surprised that you waited this long once he was submerged in the water with you.

He let out a ragged breath as your tongue came out to taste his skin. His hand, wrapped around the edge of the tub tightened until his knuckles turned white as he grunted out his permission.

His cock is thick and heavy, twitching against your palm as you wrap your fingers around his length. He turns his head towards your mouth, a whimper escaping him when you give him a light squeeze.

“ _Little bi-_ ”

His comment is cut off by his hiss. Your hand stroked him, smoothly gliding up and down his shaft, rubbing the velvet skin over the steel beneath. His hand flexed around the edge of the tub, shooting up into the air to smack down to latch back down on it again in a hard grip as he warbles out your name brokenly.

Up and down you stroke him, turning your wrist as you press more kisses to his neck and down his shoulder. You feel the way that his body heaves under your touch, his hips jerking up to chase your hand as the water ripples and sloshes over the edge of the tub.

His panting is getting steadier in your ear, mixed with garbled words and nonsense sounds. Surprising for a man who always seemed to have the words for any situation. You hum gently as you pleasure him, tightening your grip around his cock until he throbs in your hand. Sweeping your thumb over the tip of the head, the silky smooth arousal a different texture from the water as you smeared it around him.

“Ha.” He breathes out. “ _Pl-ease_ ”

“I’ve got you.” Cooing gently in his ear, your thighs tighten around his frame. The nails on your free hand on his chest scraped against his nipple. “Let go.”

You hand strokes up and down his cock as he shudders. You feel him stiffen in your hand, his hips jerking up as his orgasm pulses through his system. The surface of the water breaks as his cum spurts from the swollen tip of his cock.

He whines out as you bite down on his ear, moaning at the way he feels cumming for you. Your own body reacting to his satisfaction as viscerally as if he were inside you. Your cunt grinds against his ass as you work him through it, until every drop of pleasure has been wrung from his body and he slumps back against you, quaking.

“Birdie…..” Ezra moans out as you release him. You see his release splattered on his chest and reach for the rag, gently washing him off again.

He sighs as his heart rate comes back down, turning his head and nuzzling your jaw with his ear as he did. “You are a most surprising phenomenon, my dearest birdie.” His stubble rubs up against your skin as he speaks. “Sit on the edge of the tub.”

You pause, wondering why he would ask that of you. His lips graze your ear as he explains. “I seek to offer a small token of repayment.” His voice drops several octaves, sending a delicious shiver up your spine. “I aspire to find out if you taste as sweet as you look.”

“Ezra…..” Your protest is cut off by a gasp when he bites the delicate curve of your jaw, scraping his teeth along the bone.

“I recall that you told me that we _deserve_ this.” He chides, his tongue coming out to lick up a bead of water that was rolling down your neck. “That cannot be true unless your own needs are met, dearest.”

Breathing out a sigh you nod. Ezra leans forward and the water sloshes as you stand, sitting on the edge of the tub.

Looking down you found Ezra’s gaze skimming up your leg, his chocolate hues darkening as his pupils started to expand. His tongue comes out to wet the chapped skin that covers his bottom lip, during it a deep pink.

“Brace your graceful limbs on either side of my face, little bird.” His order rumbles low, you could see that he was starting to become more sure of himself. His natural proclivity for taking the reins had been shaken by the events on the Green, but that sharp and calculating look was starting to come back to him.

“Look at that.” He breathes, his eyes trained between your thighs. “The gates of heaven are right before my eyes, and it is a wondrous sight.”

You look away, your thighs inching closed at his praise. “ _Ah ah ah_.” Ezra wedges his shoulders tighter into the space, pushing his body closer to yours. “Do not be modest now, let me view that precious little pearl of pleasure.”

Your body flushes hot as his comment, making his smirk as he sets his hand on your knee and starts stroking your skin delicately. Thumbing circles in your skin as he make his way up the soft interior of your thigh before brushing across the dewy lips of your sex.

His lips part, tongue poking out slightly as he pulls your folds apart to get a better look at the little bundles of nerves between them. “ _Hello darlin’_.” He murmurs at your clit.

Your snort of laughter was cut off when Ezra leans forward and bumps his nose against your mound as his tongue flattens against you. Your hands grip around the edge of the tub to keep you from falling back at his touch.

His tongue flutters between your folds as he hummed in approval. Pulling away to breath in your scent. “Exquisite.”

He dove in again, burying his face into your cunt with reckless abandon. Licking and sucking on you as if he were starving and you were a feast. You gasp out his name as he releases your cunt and wraps his arm around your waist and pulls you against his mouth.

His grumbles and purrs into you as he dips his tongue down and plunges it into your walls. It was piercing, his tongue bold and harsh as he pushed it in and out of your drenched hole. His tongue explores your cavern, scooping up into you and making your thighs clench around his head.

Ezra groans delightedly as you squeezed his head, furiously licking into you.

“Ez-Ezra” Your stomach is clenching and your hips jerking as you pant out. “Gonna c-cum.”

He hums, his arm tightening around you as he pulls his tongue out of your cunt and latches onto your clit. He suckles it, his tongue rubbing it harshly as he looks up at you.

Your orgasm slams through your body, his arm the only thing keeping you anchored to him as your body bows under the sublime pleasure that is racing through your system. Your eyes shut as your head tilts back, the loud wail of Ezra’s name bouncing off the tiled room walls.

He works you through it, steadily sucking on your clit until the last shudders of your release make you slump down and he gives you one last gentle lick before moving back down let himself gorge on the juices of your pleasure.

Ezra spends what seems like hours cleaning you up. HIs tongue gently fluttering against you as he contentedly laps at your cunt like a cat drinking a bowl of fresh milk, his groans and hums of appreciation for your taste filtering through the haze of pleasure as you wearily crack an eye open and look down at him again.

He pulls away, his face wet with your cum. Jaw, nose and mouth slick with you as his hand comes up to rub at his mouth, his grin stretching wide as he leans back in the tub and sighs.

“Birdie, you are truly a vision when you reach your precipice.” He drawls. “And I could spend hours enjoying the taste of you, surely it is a reward I am not worthy of, but I am a greedy man, and will welcome acceptance of it since you deem me to be.”

You give him a small smile as you slip back into the water, this time your breasts pressing against Ezra’s chest as you lean against him. “I want this.” Stretching your neck up, your lips press against his gently, the taste of yourself mixed with his own flavor.

Ezra’s arm came around your back and held you to him. His own words breathed against your lips as you both sat in the hot water and let the moment linger. “Then you shall have it, my precious Birdie.” He vows, his hold on you tightening. “You have me for eternity if you wish. My heart is yours, a small token I humbly offer in return for all you have gifted me with.”

You hum and lay your head against his shoulder, content to just be for the moment. You had the rest of your lives to figure everything else out.


End file.
